Sembilan Nyawa
by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki
Summary: Tentang kucing, dan hal yang terjadi padamu apabila kau berani menyakiti makhluk manis berbulu tersebut. Dark Fiction.


**SEMBILAN NYAWA**

Tenten tersentak oleh suara-suara ramai diluar kosannya. Gadis itu menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi jendela diatas kepalanya, langit masih terlihat gelap bahkan beberapa butir bintang masih bertengger dengan anggun disana. Disimaknya lagi suara-suara ramai yang terdengar dari luar. Jelas ini bukan suara pedagang sayur keliling atau ibu-ibu yang pergi ke pasar di waktu sepagi ini. Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi diluar sana. Tenten sempat membasuh muka sebelum akhirnya beranjak membuka pintu kosannya yang langsung disambut oleh angin dingin yang menyambar wajah pucatnya. Manik hazelnya dapat menangkap pria-pria yang berlalu lalang dengan heboh dijalan depan kosnya sambil membawa ember berisi air. Sementara tak jauh darinya terlihat sebuah kepulan asap pekat yang dikerumuni warga dan nampaknya merupakan sumber dari kehebohan pagi ini.

Rumah besar yang hanya berjarak sekitar empat rumah dari kosan Tenten itu terlihat mengenaskan dengan sisa-sisa api yang menjilati sudut-sudut rumah. Dinding-dinding berukir yang biasanya berwarna putih bersih kini tampak menghitam dan gosong, beberapa petak genteng tampak terlepas dari rangkanya. Kebakaran memang mengerikan. Ia baru pertama kali ini melihat kebakaran langsung dari dekat.

"Malang sekali ya".

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat disamping Tenten memandang rumah bekas kejadian dengan nanar. Gadis itu adalah Ino, putri dari pemilik kos yang ditempati Tenten.

"Sumber kebakarannya dari mana?", Tanya Tenten berusaha untuk terlihat antusias, sebenarnya ia sungguh tak ingin tau. Ia tak terlalu suka bergosip tentang apa yang terjadi hingga sampai menimbulkan bencana seperti ini.

"aku dengar karena korslet listrik", Ino menyahut sambil memasukkan kedua lengannya kedalam kantong celana tidur.

"yah kalau sudah naas apapun bisa saja terjadi meski kita sudah sangat berhati-hati sekalipun". Imbuhnya menanggapi.

"Tapi tiga bulan yang lalu keluarga ini baru saja kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Dan kini sebagian rumahnya malah terbakar".

Tenten terdiam. Benar juga, tiga bulan yang lalu keluarga Igawa baru saja ditimpa kemalangan karena Putera bungsunya meninggal. Makhluk hidup selalu mengalami siklus yang sama, Hidup...lalu mati. Kematian itu pasti akan datang kepada siapapun juga kan, seharusnya itu menjadi ssesuatu yang wajar. Lalu apa yang membuat mereka merenung dalam diam seolah telah terjadi sesuatu yang janggal?

"yang meninggal karena ditabrak lari itu, bukan?". Gadis itu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Ino mengangguk. "Umurnya 16 tahun. Tertabrak motor ketika sedang menyebrang. Dan kejadiannya di siang bolong".

Tenten terdiam lagi mencerna kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadis manis dihadapannya itu. Pria umur 16 tahun seharusnya tidak menyebrang dengan asal seperti balita usia 5 tahun kan? Terlebih lagi kejadiannya di siang bolong, dan malah ditinggal kabur sang pelaku. Ironis dan Miris.

"sebulan lalu kami juga mendengar bahwa Nyonya Igawa dirampok sekawanan geng bermotor ketika sedang berbelanja dipasar. Anehnya lagi tak ada satupun orang yang berani menolong".

Penuturan Ino yang kesekian kali ini tampak membuat Tenten membulatkan matanya dengan lebar. Sepertinya kali ini sudah terlalu berlebihan, seperti bukan suatu kebetulan lagi namun kejadian-kejadian naas beruntun seperti memang sengaja ditujukan kepada keluarga Igawa.

"aku merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa ya mereka seperti mendapat kesialan secara berturut-turut?", Ino menggumam pelan, iris mata biru lautnya memandang kearah langit yang mulai menampakkan lembayung oranye di ufuk timur.

"Kucing". Tukas suara seorang lelaki.

Kedua gadis muda tersebut serentak menoleh ke sumber suara yang menelusup diantara pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"jawabannya adalah Kucing". Ulangnya dengan suara maskulin yang begitu dalam.

"Sasuke-san?". Ino menggumamkan nama sang empunya suara.

Pemuda misterius yang tinggal disebelah kamar kos milik keluarga Ino, tetangga Tenten. Pemuda yang berdasarkan desas desus yang didengarnya telah diasingkan dari keluarganya. Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda dengan mata kelam dan gelap, yang seolah menyihir siapapun yang menatap langsung kedalam matanya. Begitu mengintimidasi, menyihir. Sasuke menggendong kucing jantan berwarna abu-abu gelap. Kucing yang menurut Tenten err... sedikit tampan. Mungkin ia sudah gila.

"Hei tetangga, kau suka kucing?" tanyanya pelan sembari terseyum miring.

Tenten hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, ia tak ingin terlihat antusias berlebihan.

"baguslah. Orang yang suka kucing pasti tidak mungkin membunuh kucing".

Sasuke menunduk, mengecup dahi lebar kucing abu-abu dipelukannya. Si kucing memutar kepalanya pelan dan detik itu juga, Tenten bersumpah melihat kucing tersebut menyeringai. Gadis itu langsung mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, mungkin ia masih mengantuk. Tidak mungkin ada kucing yang menyengir.

"kau tak pernah tau betapa mengerikannya akibat dari membantai nyawa kucing". Sasuke berlalu sambil melantunkan kalimatnya dengan suara berat yang mengalun pelan, datar dan terkesan kelam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten menyesap likuid manis teh hitam pekat dalam cangkir sambil mereguk aromanya perlahan-lahan. Sedangkan Ino sibuk menatap layar tivi sambil mengunyah kukis cokelat yang disuguhkan Tenten padanya. Kegiatan Tenten di minggu pagi kali ini ditemani oleh gadis manis yang sudah menjadi tetangga sekaligus sahabat karibnya itu. Tenten mungkin sudah bosan dengan kesendirian, oleh karenanya ia mengundang Ino untuk menemaninya bermalam dikosnya, setidaknya besok mereka bisa berangkat sekolah bersama dan menyiapkan diri dari kos Tenten. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu masih segar diingatannya, tentang kebakaran, dan percakapannya dengan pemuda misterius yang tinggal disamping kosnya. Agak aneh berbicara dengan sosok pria misterius yang sepertinya anti sosial. Pemuda yang menghabiskan sebagian sisa hidupnya hanya untuk kucing.

Akhir-akhir ini Tenten sedang amat frustasi memikirkan masalah percintaan antara ia dengan kekasihnya, Neji. Pasalnya lelaki yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa Neji semakin dekat dengan putri pemilik sekolah mereka, Sakura. Hal ini menjadi semakin memuakkan setelah Sakura menebar gosip desas-desus hingga ke seantero sekolah bahwa Neji sudah muak berhubungan dengan Tenten. Gosip yang sama sekali tak dibantah oleh Neji.

Tenten mengalihkan renungan kekecewaannya sejenak pada pesona pria tampan yang menjadi tetangganya. Tenten tahu dari marga yang disandang dibelakang namanya ia bukanlah pemuda biasa. Sasuke adalah pemuda kaya dan tampan, jika pemuda itu mau ia bisa saja memikat para gadis-gadis dan menarik dunia untuk datang kepadanya. Sayangnya Sasuke hanya peduli pada kucing. Rumahnya bahkan dipenuhi oleh belasan kucing.

Gadis bercepol dua itu melirik sekilas kearah cangkir teh Ino yang telah kosong, sedangkan si pemilik cangkir masih tampak cuek menonton acara favoritnya diminggu pagi. Tenten beranjak menghampiri cangkir Ino dan mengutipnya.

"aku buatkan lagi ya?". Tawar Tenten tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ino.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju dapur, meracik seteko teh lagi untuk menemani pagi mereka berdua hari ini. Tenten mengaduk cairan dalam teko sebelum menyeruput sedikit sisa di sendok tehnya. Ck, masih kurang manis. Gadis itu bersungut-sungut, matanya berkeliaran mencari kotak penyimpan gula. Setelah melihat bahwa gulanya terletak diatas kulkas, ia meletakkan sendok teh tepat disamping cangkir dan teko kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya membuat teh.

Tenten berbalik ke meja awal setelah mendapatkan toples gulanya, namun ia merasa terheran-heran dan sedikit takut. Pasalnya ia ingat betul bahwa sendok teh ia letakkan tepat disamping teko dan cangkir tehnya. Cangkir dan tekonya masih tak bergeming diatas meja kayu yang licin, namun kemana sendoknya? Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang dapur hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berceceran di lantai, merah. Apa tehnya tumpah? Tenten bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya melangkah maju mendekati cairan yang tergenang disamping kaki meja dapur dan membungkukkan badannya untuk melongok kebawah kolong meja.

"oh _shit_!" Tenten menahan napas dengan jantung yang berdenyut-denyut keras, menghantam-hantam dadanya seolah mau melompat keluar dari rongga rusuk. Gadis itu terduduk lemas dan langsung membuang mukanya.

Ia megingat-ingat dengan jelas apa yang barusaja terlihat di matanya. Kepala kucing tanpa tubuh, mata hijaunya terbelalak lebar dengan darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kepala kucing? _What the hell_. Tenten memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali menoleh kebawah kolong meja. _Damn!_ Ia tak menemukan apapun. Tak ada darah ataupun kepala kucing yang menggelinding.

"aku ini kenapa sih?". Tenten memijat dahinya perlahan-lahan.

Mungkin depresi akhir-akhir ini yang telah banyak menyumbang halusinasi tak masuk akal di pikiran Tenten.

"kau kenapa, Ten?". Tenten terkejut begitu mendapati Ino berdiri menjulang didepannya.

"kenapa kau duduk di lantai?", Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"aku sedang mencari sendok teh, mungkin terjatuh", jawab Tenten sekenanya.

Ino menunduk dan mengutip sesuatu dari dekat kaki jenjangnya, membuat Tenten terbelalak seketika begitu melihat bahwa itu adalah sendok tehnya, tergeletak di lantai. Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal ia tak mendengar suara dentingan sendok yang terjatuh.

"ceroboh sekali sampai sendoknya terlempar sejauh ini dari meja". Ino mencibir halus sembari mengembalikan sendoknya ke samping cangkir teh.

"kupikir kau terlalu lama, makanya ku susul", Ino menggerutu lagi. Sedangkan Tenten meraih sendok misterius tersebut.

Ada beberapa helai bulu kucing yang menempel pada tangkai sendoknya. Gadis itu menerawang sendoknya di dekat jendela diatas meja.

"kau memelihara kucing?" tanya Ino yang sudah mulai sewot karena sedari tadi Tenten tak kunjung menyahuti perkatannya.

"tidak, mungkin kucing milik Sasuke", jawab Tenten dengan asal, ia meletakkan sendok itu kedalam wastafel dan mengambil sendok teh yang baru.

 _Meow_

Tenten berjengit dengan kaget, dibawah kakinya seekor kucing jantan berbulu abu-abu gelap menyentuhkan bulu di kaki-kaki jenjang Tenten. Tenten berjongkok dan mengambil kucing gemuk tersebut kedalam gendongannya, sementara Ino membawa Teko dan cangkir teh ke ruang tamu, diikuti Gadis bercepol dua itu dengan membawa semangkuk susu cair dari dalam kulkas.

"kenapa kucing Sasuke bisa masuk kesini ya?" tanya Ino basa-basi sambil mereguk tehnya kemudian menggerutu bahwa teh itu terasa tidak manis. Tenten hanya diam, memperhatikan kucing yang sibuk menjilati mangkuk susunya sampai tandas.

"hei Ino" panggil Tenten

"hm?" yang dipanggil hanya menyahut malas-malasan.

"kudengar anak sulung Igawa, nona Igawa mengalami keguguran?".

Ino langsung membenahi posisi duduknya. Tepat dua bulan yang lalu memang terdengar kabar bahwa Nami Igawa yang merupakan anak sulung keluarga Igawa mengalami keguguran saat kandungannya masih berumur 2 bulan.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "ya memang benar. Dan kau tau satu lagi?"

Tenten menggeleng melihat ekspresi sok misterius milik Ino yang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"kejadiannya bertepatan dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa putera keduanya, Kosaki Igawa".

"aku dengar Kosaki Igawa-san masih dalam keadaan koma saat ini?".

"ya, karena mengalami gegar otak parah ia jadi terpaksa meninggalkan pendidikannya begitu saja dan masih mengalami koma hingga sekarang".

"Ino kau benar-benar tau setiap berita ya?"

"tidak juga. Aku hanya sering tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan orang-orang dan orangtuaku" jawab Ino sekenanya, menunjukkan wajah prihatin.

"kau tau, Ten? Kabarnya kesialan berturut-turut yang terjadi pada keluarga Igawa ada sangkut pautnya dengan kucing milik Sasuke-san".

Tenten terlihat begitu tertarik, ia langsung membenahi posisi duduknya sehabis menuangkan susu untuk kucing abu-abu gemuk milik Sasuke. Seolah membaca ekspresi Tenten, Ino kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"empat bulan yang lalu, pengurus rumah keluarga Igawa mengatakan bahwa tuan Taka Igawa pernah membunuh salah satu kucing kesayangan milik Sasuke-san. Taka-san menebas kepala kucingnya karena kucing itu ketahuan mencuri ikan dirumah mereka. Namun Sasuke-san membantah hal ini dengan keras, ia bilang tidak mungkin kucingnya kekurangan makan lalu mencuri dirumah orang lain. Mungkin Taka-san memang tidak suka kucing. Biasalah mereka akan memberi respon berlebihan jika dihadapkan pada hal yang dibencinya. Lalu pengurus rumah mengatakan selepas kejadian itu, 9 hari berturut-turut setiap pukul 9 malam selalu terdengar suara kucing yang bertengkar di halaman rumah. Anehnya ketika hendak diusir, kucing-kucing itu tidak pernah ada".

Mereka berdua kemudian saling terdiam. Benar juga, seseorang seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan Kucing-kucingnya kelaparan hingga mencuri ke rumah tetangga, yang berjarak 5 rumah darinya pula, cukup jauh bagi seekor kucing. Tenten mengusap-ngusap kepala kucing yang masih menjilati mangkuk susunya dengan lahap. Ia berusaha mencerna penuturan yang disampaikan oleh Ino.

"apakah menurutmu, ini semua ada kaitannya dengan kucing-kucing itu? Kesialan yang terjadi pada Igawa?" Ino bertanya lagi, mengabaikan kucing yang meraung-raung manja di karpet merah milik Tenten.

Gadis itu tercenung, membiarkan pertanyaan Ino berputar-putar di benaknya, menggaung-gaung dikepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah milik Uchiha Sasuke yang terletak tepat disamping kamar kos Tenten terlihat tidak terawat. Beranda depannya kotor dan banyak sampah dedaunan kering yang berserakan. Rumput liar tumbuh dengan segar di seluruh sisi halaman hingga mencapai mata kaki. Dedaunan dari pohon-pohon yang mengering bertumpuk-tumpuk di halaman. Namun di bagian dalam rumah bergaya semi eropa tersebut, ruang tamu tertata rapi dengan sebuah meja dan sofa-sofa kecil yang mengelilinginya. Kursi malas banyak diletak di ruangan santai depan tivi. Kucing-kucing berbaring dengan manja dan memenuhi bantal-bantal dengan rontokan bulu-bulu mereka.

Dan disinilah Tenten, di dalam rumah asing ini sambil memeluk seekor kucing buntal berwarna abu-abu tua. Sementara sang pemilik rumah tersenyum miring, tidak berniat menyuguhkan keramahan sama sekali, terbukti dengan tatapan kelam mata obsidian yang ditujukan Sasuke kepada Tenten.

"terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Kuroneko padaku". Nadanya amat datar.

Tenten tersenyum canggung ketika tiba-tiba saja bola bulu yang dipanggil Kuroneku tersebut melompat dari gendongannya. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak ketika rasa dingin dari minuman kaleng yang dipegang Sasuke menyentuh permukaan pipi pucatnya.

"minuman disini masih steril meskipun tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti markas kucing".

Tenten mengambil softdrink yang disodorkan Sasuke sembari melemparkan senyum lagi untuk menanggapi perkataannya, ia ingin buru-buru keluar dari rumah dengan atmosfir yang begitu kelam ini. Gadis itu mulai merasa merinding ketika Sasuke merapat disebelahnya. Bukan merinding jenis jatuh cinta, yang ini terasa seakan menyesakkan, kelam.

"apa kau kesini untuk bertanya soal lelaki itu?".

Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan. "lelaki itu?".

"Igawa". Suaranya berat dan terdengar...jahat. Tenten meneguk liurnya sendiri.

"sudah kubilang, kan. Kucing itu memiliki sembilan nyawa". Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Tenten, mencoba mengintimidasi gadis itu dengan pesonanya yang begitu _dark._ "salahnya sendiri menghabisi nyawa kucing yang tidak bersalah".

"jangan menyakiti nyawa binatang, mereka juga makhluk yang bernyawa, seperti kita". Suara itu mengalir begitu ringan di udara, namun menusuk begitu berat dipikiran Tenten.

Waktu bergulir dengan begitu cepat semenjak Tenten berada di kediaman Sasuke, pria itu hanya bercerita sedikit mengenai kehidupanya sebelumnya, dan sisanya membahas persoalan kucing-kucing di seluruh penjuru dunia. Untuk sesaat ia memang terlihat normal kecuali kesukaan berlebihan yang ditujukannya pada kucing. Senja kali ini terasa begitu pekat, seolah berbeda dengan senja-senja sore di hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Suara burung yang berkoak-koak terbang kembali ke sarangnya semakin mewarnai pekatnya sore kali itu.

Tenten berdiri di beranda rumah Sasuke, rumah yang terlihat seperti sarang hantu dari luar. Benar-benar mengandung aura yang begitu gelap serupa pemiliknya. Ia memang tak pernah tau bahwa tetangga yang tinggal persis disampingnya itu begitu mempesona dan misterius. Lelaki ini tak ingin disentuh lebih dalam.

Lembayung senja memantulkan sisa-sisa semburat oranye dari sang raja cahaya yang bersiap kembali ke singgasananya di ufuk barat. Sekali lagi Sasuke entah mengapa mengucapkan terimakasih karena Tenten mau repot-repot mengembalikan Kuroneko padanya. Sasuke membukakan gerbang rumahnya untuk mengantar gadis itu kembali ke kamar kosnya. Dan disitulah, ketika Gadis itu menoleh ke seberang, ia melihatnya, bayangan mengerikan dengan latar langit senja kemerahan.

"KYAAAAA!"

Tenten memekik dengan shock. Mulutnya menganga dan lututnya bergetar lemas. Disana, didepan rumah yang terbakar 2 hari lalu, di sebuah pohon oak tergantung sosok tubuh. Seorang lelaki yang menjadi perbincangan mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Airmata menggenangi manik hazel milik Tenten, menyaksikan hal ini pertama kali dalam hidupna pastilah sangat mengerikan. Jiwanya terguncang hebat. Ia hampir saja jatuh berdebam mencium tanah jika tak ada Sasuke yang menopangnya kala itu. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar derap-derap langkah sibuk keramaian dan teriakan-teriakan histeris lainnya yang berasal dari warga sekitar.

"Sembilan".

Di ambang ketidaksadarannya, gadis itu mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah kalimat, angka. Dengan sorot mata yang begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi, dan raut wajah yang dipenuhi kegelapan. Tenten bahkan sempat tidak mengenali sosok itu, seperti ada jiwa lain yang merasuk kedalam diri Sasuke, ia terlihat begitu mengancam.

"satu, Igawa membantai nyawa kucingku. Dua, suara-suara kucing yang menerornya. Tiga, ia mengalami musibah kecurian. Empat, anak bungsunya tewas korban tabrak lari. Lima, putri sulungnya keguguran. Enam, putra keduanya mengalami koma. Tujuh, istrinya dirampok. Delapan, rumahnya kebakaran. Dan sembilan, seperti yang pertama nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa".

Tenten tak bisa lagi merespon kata-kata sadis yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Ia terlanjur menjadi ketakutan akibat kalimat dari sosok pria dihadapannya itu.

"akan kupinjamkan Kuroneko padamu, tetangga". Imbuhnya sembari mengusap pipi dingin Tenten yang dijatuhi airmata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten mengusap-ngusap dagu kucing abu-abu yang kini berbaring manja di dekat kakinya. Gadis itu menekan-nekan sebuah nomor di layar ponselnya. Terdengar nada dering menyambungkan dengan tulisan 'Neji' di layar ponsel yang mengedip-ngedip. Berikutnya suara diseberang sana menjawab, namun ketika yang diharapkan adalah suara seorang pria, yang menyambutnya di seberang telepon malah suara seorang wanita.

" _ada apa lagi sih?_ " suara itu terdengar jengkel.

Tenten mencoba beramah tamah. "hei, Sakura. Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Neji?".

" _maaf saja tapi Neji-kun sedang sangat sibuk_ ". Suara itu berkilah, terdengar risih seolah terganggu.

Kuroneko mengeong manja disamping Tenten, meminta lebih usapan dibagian dagu dan perut buncitnya.

" _hih apakah itu suara kucing?_ ". Suara Sakura terdengar jijik.

Tenten tidak merespon tanggapan lebay Sakura terhadap suara kucing yang didengarnya. "baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih". Gadis itu mengulas senyum meskipun ia tau orang diseberang telepon takkan melihatnya.

" _begini Tenten. Sebaiknya tolong jangan hubungi Neji-kun lagi. Kau lepaskan saja dia ya? Lagipula dia sudah memutuskan untuk memilihku. Jangan paksa dia lagi ok_ ".

"aku tidak memaksanya lagi. Aku hanya masih ingin menjadi temannya, itu saja".

" _pokoknya jangan ganggu Neji-kun lagi atau kau akan menyesal di sepanjang sisa hidupmu_ ".

Tenten mematikan ponselnya dengan muak. Nada akhir kalimat yang dilemparkan Sakura padanya terdengar kasar dan penuh dengan ancaman. Gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum sambil menata sebuah kotak yang akan dipaketkannya hari ini. Sudah tertera sebuah alamat yang dituju pada secarik kertas. Namun ia merobek kertas tersebut dan mengambil secarik yang baru.

"sepertinya paket ini akan berputar haluan dari kediaman Hyuga, menuju kediaman Haruno".

Kuroneko mengeong dengan manja sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya disekitar kaki-kaki Tenten. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu ramah ketika membuka tutup kardus paketnya, bersiap memasukkan barang yang akan dikirimnya ke tempat tujuan.

"nah Kuroneko, mohon bantuannya ya". Tenten berkata dengan riang ketika kucing abu-abu bermata hijau tersebut menyeringai menampakkan taring-taringnya dan melompat anggun kedalam kardus.

 _*R. Nigt Desiana_


End file.
